The First Christmas
by The Convergence
Summary: For DW: Facing their first Christmas after the many tragedies they've dealt with, friends find a way to enjoy it together


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2016**

* * *

 **For:** DW  
 **Character:** Christina (Divergent)  
 **Other Characters Used:** Tobias Eaton, Zeke Pedrad and Hana Pedrad (others are mentioned)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Genre(s):** Friendship, Hurt/Comfort  
 **Message to your person:** Hey DW! Hope you enjoy the fic and have a wonderful Christmas Day!

* * *

 **The First Christmas**

 _Facing their first Christmas after the many tragedies they've dealt with, friends find a way to enjoy it together_

* * *

The Bureau didn't have a Christmas tone to it and Christina doubted it ever would. It was a complex of cold corridors and emotionless beings who could hardly even remember their names after the memory serum had been released. Nonetheless, she had tried. An upbringing in Candor meant celebration for everything, Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years, and she was determined to keep that up no matter where she was. Glints of red tinsel were strewn around the dorm room, a copious amount wrapped around Caleb's cot as Christina's passive aggressive attempt to irritate him. Zoe had mindlessly helped her decorate a small, fake tree that she had found in one of the back broom cupboards of the old place and now all it needed were a few presents to go underneath.

"Christina," The familiarity of the gruff voice was almost warming. "What are you doing?" Tobias asked. Christina spun around to face him with a purposeful smile.

"Christmas." She said simply, looking him up and down. "You can't join in with presents tomorrow if you look like that." She told him with a sad edge to her voice. Four sighed, blinking slowly as he watched her through sore eyes; he nodded carefully.

"Yeah, alright." He mumbled, ruffling his own hair slightly in an attempt to become more presentable. Christina sent him a gentle smile.

"Get some sleep, we'll all still be here when you wake up." Behind the soft and comforting facade her voice was stern — she was telling him that no one was going anywhere without him. The tired young man nodded wearily.

"Thanks, Candor." He murmured, patting her back with a heavy hand as he moved to walk past her toward the mottled cot in the corner of the dorm that he had claimed as his own so many weeks before.

"Hey!" Christina exclaimed, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow with a slight pout she was unable to hide. "I'm Dauntless." She said firmly. A rare smirk grew on Tobias' face.

"Sure." He said simply, dropping down and curling up on his bed —kicking his shoes off. Christina huffed, wandering from the room muttered something about how if she wasn't Dauntless he wasn't a good instructor.

* * *

Christina found herself wandering the corridors, she didn't want to go back to dorm until she was sure Tobias was asleep for caution over disturbing him. Instead, she walked through the disused corridors of the airport, the plane outside she had taken a trip in just a month or so beforehand. With a smile she slumped into one of the many seats, curling her legs up as she remembered the flight. How Tobias had refused to even take a step towards the plane, Uriah had dragged Zeke onto it without any qualms and how Tris had sat beside her with a grin on her face she knew so well.

In a way she felt that she didn't miss them; she knew that perhaps staying here wasn't the best for them. However, the majority of her wanted them back, but not there. She wanted to rewind back to Dauntless, to piggybacks with Will and Al getting tattoos. She felt happiness spread through her when she remembered how excited she was to become Dauntless—it had been a planned decision, she knew Candor had never been the place for her to stay especially when that moron Peter had been there. She recalled the moment her and Tris had leaped from the train, a rush of thrill before the anxiety set it's roots inside her...despite all this and everything that had happened there, she still loved Dauntless.

With a yawn she rose to her feet again to head back to the dorm and under the blankets with Christmas waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

"Come onnn, sleepy head." Christina awoke to the less than encouraging voice of Zeke and a strong grip shaking her shoulder. "It's Christmas!" She was a little overwhelmed by his level of excitement and she sat up rubbing her eyes to see Tobias receiving the same wake up call from Zeke but a little less gently. She grinned over at him as Zeke bounded off.

"Merry Christmas." He said gruffly, brushing past her to where Zeke had collected a small pile of red wrapped presents and was hovering over them like an anxious mother. Christina reached under her bed to grab the three small presents she had to offer with Zeke swooping in like a magpie to add them to his collection.

"Four." Zeke ordered holding his hand out expectantly as Christina sat down and Hana walked in, kissing her son on the cheek (for him to brush her off) and pat Four's shoulder affectionately. "Presents." Zeke ordered. Christina snorted silently as the man quickly produced some hastily wrapped gifts from his pocket.

"Scared, Four?" She asked with a smirk, he gave a short nod with a similar smirk claiming his lips. He glanced over to her with a playful look.

"Don't mess with Zeke Pedrad on Christmas." Christina raised an eyebrow but said nothing more keeping her sniggers close to silent with Four giving her side glares with Zeke scolded him for.

"Right." The excited child-like man declared. "Mum." He stated passing the three presents allocated to her across. "Four." The Dauntless instructor also got three. "Christina." She only got two, Hana not knowing her well enough to get her anything.

She watched with a gentle smile as Zeke ripped open his presents, sitting back on a bed to see her small collection of friends enjoy Christmas Day.

* * *

"We'll see you two tomorrow." Hana said gently, pressing a hand to Four's shoulder before herding her son away to leave the two alone in peace for the first time that day.

"You're right," Christina breathed. "Don't mess with Zeke on Christmas."

Four gave a deep chuckle. "Told you so." He stated as Christina walked over to her cot to start changing.

"Hey, umm.." She glanced back at him as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What?" She asked as he started speaking.

"I have something for you...well, she has something for you." Christina frowned.

"Tobias.." she began but he cut her off with a shake of his head.

"I'm not going crazy, she would have wanted you to have something of hers to keep." He spoke slowly and gently, producing the black, wrapped present from his pocket. "Just, take it." He said. "I'm going to shower."

She waited for him to leave before dropping down on her bed to carefully unpick the dodgy wrapping that Four had clearly done.

Inside lay a familiar sight. A single, gleaming throwing knife — one of the ones Tris always kept tucked into her pockets. A small smile played on Christina's lips as she lifted the object and rested it on her palm, the cold metal strangely soothing.

There were times she missed her friends, but right now she was happier to think about all the times they had experienced together. Even now, despite all the people missing it hadn't been a bad Christmas.

After moments of sitting with her eyes closed, Christina could feel his gaze on her. She closed her fingers carefully around the handle of the knife

"Four?" She asked, a small humming sound emerging from the man in response.

"I want to go back to Chicago, to Dauntless, by next Christmas." She glanced over to him, seeing his eyes were a little red. He nodded, a small smile forming on his face that quickly made its way onto hers.

"Definitely."

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Trapped in a new world, with no way out. Characters from 19 different worlds have been brought together and must struggle in a world that constantly creates more mysteries than it solves. With no new answers ever coming to light, they must start to wonder - is there really a reason why they're here?

The Convergence is a multifandom roleplay, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, The Mortal Instruments and House M.D and the various spin-offs. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
